Imagine That
by Chibi-Manny
Summary: Kagome has lived her life without friends. Then she makes a very....unique one, to say the least. Now his very existence is in danger and it's up to Kagome to save his life, along with the help of her new found friends. Can they save him in time? R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I could own his identical twin Inuwasha. Who knows, you could be hearing about him real soon........  
  
A/N: Just test this story out. I personally don't know if I really like it, but if you like it, tell me and I'll continue it for you. If you don't, I'll just erase it and start a new one. Keep an open mind!!  
  
================================================================  
CHAPTER 1  
================================================================  
  
An eight year old girl sat crying in her family's well house. _'Why?'_ she asked herself, _'Why won't anyone be friends with me?'_ It had been her first day in third grade and she had been hoping for a fresh start from her lonelier second grade days, but once again everyone in the class had seen it as fun to pick on her instead of someone else. Was there something wrong with her? Her family wasn't as rich as the other kids in the private school, but was that really a reason to pick on her? I guess it was. It was a horrible first day, this girl Kikyou had started the tormenting ever since she entered the room and Kagome had given her the chance by being the klutz she was and tripped on a dropped pencil. Kikyou had immediately pointed at her and yelled out for the whole class to hear,   
  
"It looks like poor people couldn't even afford coordination."   
  
Everyone had broken out laughing and had snubbed her from there on out. So, here she sat, shedding small tears down her reddened face. She wanted to get them all out before heading inside to see her mother. She always lied to her, making up all these names of friends she didn't have and saying she was quite popular at school...but she wasn't. Her mother always asked why she didn't invite her friends over to play and she always said they had a doctors or dentist appointment or they were really busy. She worried her mom would stop believing her soon. At this thought she cried even harder.  
  
"Why are you crying?" a voice sounded from the shadows.  
  
Startled, Kagome slammed her back into the wall behind her. Looking around in the dark with a fear stricken face, she called out with her shaky voice.   
  
"Wh-who's there?" her voice squeaked at the end and she heard a chuckle.  
  
"Relax, stupid."  
  
Kagome forgot her fears, like she had forgotten about the tears she had she had earlier, that were now dried upon her face like a second skin.  
  
"Why you meanie!! Tell me who you are or I'm running for my mom!"  
  
"All right already!"  
  
A figure stepped into a peeking ray of light and what tiny Kagome saw, made her gasp. There stood a boy about her age and height, maybe slightly taller, but that's not what shocked her, it was his silver hair! It was long and shiny and she wasn't sure if it was just the sun or what, but he looked as if his whole body glowed. Her gaze lingered up to his face and she was caught in a trance by his golden pools called eyes. Snapping her from her trance was a twitch from the top of his head. She looked up to see to fuzzy puppy ears perched on top of his head and they were both focused on her.  
  
"What...are you?"  
  
"I thought you wanted to know WHO I am."  
  
"Oh right, of course. Tell me your name."  
  
"It's Inuyasha."  
  
"Inu...yasha? hmmm...."  
  
This "Inuyasha" person gave her a glare and began tapping his foot in irritation.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well? Aren't ya gonna tell me YOUR name?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
Inuyasha huffed, "Gee, maybe because I told you mine!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Can't you return the favor?"  
  
"I guess........my name's Kagome."  
  
"Well Ka-go-me. Are you going to answer my earlier question?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know, "Why are you crying?"  
  
Tears formed along Kagome's eyes and her lip trembled a bit. "I don't have any friends......"  
  
"Geesh, why would you cry over something like that?"  
  
"Wouldn't you?"  
  
"Nah, I haven't met very many people so I wouldn't know what it would be like."  
  
"That's sad"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Hey Inuyasha?"  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"Will you be my friend?"  
  
"....'guess so"  
  
Kagome beamed, 'Wow, my first friend!'   
  
================================================================  
  
"Kagome?!?! What main law was established during the meiji era? "  
  
Kagome's gaze snapped to the front of the classroom where the teacher looked at her expectantly.She had been day dreaming and staring out the window.  
  
"I'm sorry, could you repeat the question?"  
  
The teacher sighed and turned back to the blackboard, "Never Mind..." He continued his lecture, but Kagome still had trouble listening.   
  
================================================================  
  
Kagome was now fifteen and had transferred to a new school since her younger days. She had been so happy that she was given a fresh start, a school where no one would know her and she could make a good impression. Well, at least that was what she thought until she found out her old classmate Kikyou was switching school too. Now it was only a matter of time until rumors and jokes started. Kagome sighed as she trudged her way home to the shrine. She slowly made her way up the hundreds of stairs....there was only one person that could cheer her up.......  
  
"Where you been, you lazy ass?"  
  
"Nice to see you too Inuyasha."  
  
"God, I've been waiting forever."  
  
"Well, what time does your school end?"  
  
"Um...um--So how was your first day at a new school?"  
  
Kagome noticed that whenever she asked Inuyasha anything about his life he always changed the subject, so she didn't push it.   
  
" Nothing's gone wrong.....yet."  
  
"Yet?"  
  
"Yeah, it's only a matter of time before my old classmate starts the teasing and stuff. Face it, I'm doomed to a poor social life."  
  
"Ya got me!"  
  
" ::sigh::....exactly"  
  
"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" cried Inuyasha as he chased Kagome inside up to her room.  
  
================================================================  
  
"Hello dear, how was your day? Did you make any new friends?"  
  
"No mom, I still only have Inuyasha." Inuyasha huffed from beside her.  
  
Kagome's mother frowned at her daughter, "Hmmmm.......well, dinner will be ready at six. Why don't you do some homework?"  
  
"All right, see you later then." Kagome answered and trudged up her stairs, Inuyasha following close behind.  
  
Kagome's mother mumbled to herself, "Maybe I should phone Dr. Takahashi........"  
  
================================================================  
  
A/N: Anyone care to take a guess at the plot? I won't tell you if your right or not, you'll have to read to figure it out. But it would be nice to hear what you think. All you have to do is click that little button in the lower left corner...........(Tries to use Jedi Mind Trick but fails miserably)


	2. Niban Chapter

================================================================  
CHAPTER 2  
================================================================  
  
An young girl gazed up the side of a tall city building. Once her gaze reached the top she squeezed her mother's hand a little tighter. Her mother then started to pull her along and into the building. Striding through the marble-floored building, they headed for the elevators and pushed the button. Stepping in, they turned around and her mother reached a hand out to push the button that said 40 on it. Kagome grimaced, she was afraid of heights. As they grew higher and higher, kagome's stomach was pushed lower and lower. When the elevator stopped, Kagome's stomach flounced back into place and she used her free hand to clutch it for a moment in discomfort before stepping out with her mother.   
  
They traveled down a long white hallway and stopped at a room that said 40S. Knocking on it they waited patiently for an answer. A tall man with glasses and short black hair opened the door and smiled.  
  
"Ah...Miss Higurashi! Welcome! Come in, come in." he said and shuffled aside for them to enter. They walked into a large living room with two chairs and a couch. They were black and a glass coffee table was placed in the center of them. The place was so clean. The man bent down in front of Kagome.  
  
"Would you like to play with some toys? I have a special room right over there for that ok? Me and your mommy are going to talk in here okay?"  
  
Kagome nodded and released her mother's hand, striding through the door on the right and into the wonderland of toys. She was to wrapped up in them to hear what her mother was talking about.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tell me everything....." said Dr. Takahashi, taking out his notebook.  
  
"Well, when she came home yesterday, she was all excited saying she met a friend. I was overjoyed for her and said I would like to meet this person some time. She had giggled and said 'Very funny mom...' I looked at her puzzledly and she had said 'He's right here!' and pointed beside her. Not knowing what to do, I nodded and spoke to the air beside her, 'Ah yes! Very nice to meet you...... 'Inuyasha!' she had chirped out. Then she had trudged up to her room....all alone."  
  
"Miss Higurashi, you have nothing to worry about. This is just a common case of the imaginary friend and it will pass in a couple of years. You did exactly what you should do. You have to go along with it because pointing out that it is imaginary can harm their minds. Stay in touch and don't worry....It'll all pass."  
  
================================================================  
  
'But it didn't....' , thought Ms. Higurashi as she chopped carrots. She was worrying over Kagome again, it had been 8 years since she had made up this "imaginary friend" and it was on her mind every single day. 'Why hadn't she grown up more like Souta....he has lots of friends.....' she thought as she finished the carrots and set the table. 'Dr. Takahashi says to just wait it out.......so I will.'  
  
"Kagome! Souta! Time for dinner!!"  
  
"Can Inuyasha stay?!?!"  
  
She hesitated, "Of Course!!"  
  
Her children came trundling down the stairs and kagome went and set an extra place at the table. She then sat down and they began to eat. I watched her as she giggled and talked to her friend and Souta gave odd looks at her sister. I had told him not to say anything and he had always kept his promise.  
  
================================================================  
  
"Slow down Inuyasha! It's not going to disappear if you don't eat it in the next five seconds!"  
  
He turned to look at her with his mouth stuffed, "You never know!" he said with a wink and went back to eating.  
  
Kagome giggled and went back to her own food. Eating the polite way, little bites at a time.....  
  
================================================================  
  
Kagome trundled down the hallway of her school, her eyes downcast. The only thing that kept running through her head, ' What school does Inuyasha go to? I just wish he'd just come to this school with me! Kagome then bumped into a person and stumbled back. When she raised her eyes, who should she see? Kikyou.   
  
"Gomen nasai, Kikyou. I wasn't watching where I was going." kagome said with a little bow. ' Give her nothing to tease you about...' ran through her head.   
  
Kikyou sneered down at her from in front of her little posse and opened her mouth to speak "We--"  
  
"Listen Kikyou! I didn't do anything wrong, I apologized to you, so if one nasty word comes out of your mouth, god help me I'll--Ughh!"  
  
Kikyou's mouth snapped shut and she sneered before turning on her heel and storming off in the general direction, her posse following close behind. Kagome's jaw dropped. Where had that come from? She had stood up for herself! As she stood there, doing a little victory dance, she heard clapping. Spinning around she saw a girl walk towards her from her locker. She had long black hair in a high ponytail and bangs cut straight across above her brow. Her glowing brown eyes and cheerful smirk showed true laughter and joy and kagome was shocked to see someone like this approach her.   
  
"Well, I'm glad someone finally told off that bitch, your a tough one. Hi, my name's Sango."  
  
"Um....Kagome....nice to meet you."  
  
" You sound so shocked, what's up?"  
  
"...duh...uh, nothing."  
  
"O...k....hey listen, I gotta get to class, wanna come over to my place after school?"  
  
"Really!?!?....I mean, yeah sure. That'd be nice."  
  
" K, see ya around!" said the girl before taking off in the opposite direction of Kagome's next class.   
  
================================================================  
  
Kagome had gotten last and she stood panting in the doorway of her math class, her teacher was slightly annoyed.   
  
"Glad you decided to join us Miss Higurashi, care to take seat?"  
  
Kagome waited for an insult, but it never came. Kikyou wasn't in her class! Kagome practically skipped to the only open seat in the room. Smiling to herself as she sat down, she thought about how perfect her day was going. She heard a shuffle out of the corner of her ear and a low voice whispered in her ear......  
  
"Will you bear my child?"  
  
"WHAT!?!?" screamed Kagome as she jumped up to turn and face the boy behind her.  
  
The class was silent and all eyes turned to face Kagome, they looked from her angry face to the boy and then there were murmurs of "Oh...it's just Miroku" and everyone turned their attention back to the teacher.   
  
"You may take your seat Ms. Higurashi."  
  
"But--!"  
  
"NOW! Miss Higurashi."  
  
The tone in the teachers voice sat Kagome back down in her seat. She relaxed back into the class after a bit only to be snapped from her comfort when a hand rubbed her ass. Stiffening she reached her hand back and grabbed the arm. Twisting it painfully then pushing the arm back with all her strength, she sent Miroku sprawling to the floor. Everyone in the class laughed and Kagome felt pride in the fact that she had been the one to cause it and that it wasn't her that they were laughing at. Though she did feel a bit sorry for Miroku.....  
  
"I don't mind feisty children, as long as their mother is the same."  
  
All guilt was forgotten after Miroku said this and she ignored him as he clambered back to his seat. She was nervous throughout the class that the lecher would try something, but Kagome had made her point and he had left her alone. (Shocking I know!)  
  
==================================================================  
  
A/N: You like? I know it was kind of a boring chapter.....but it was necessary for the story. Well, hope to see y'all at the next chapter. If you have a few seconds.........review!!!


	3. Sanban Chapter

**Disclaimer: I've tried to forge the papers, but no matter how good you are at forging, they know. A word to the wise: Don't try this at home.**

================================================================  
CHAPTER 3  
================================================================  
  
Kagome stepped down the steps in front of the school, she saw Sango waiting by a large tree. Sango spotted her and waved at her before running over.  
  
"Hey Kag!"  
  
"Wow! I already have a nickname!"  
  
"Uh yeah, just don't give me one, all right? It just doesn't work."  
  
"hmm.....San...or Go? Or how about Sany?......I see your point."  
  
Sango laughed and Kagome felt relieved, Sango liked her for who she was, she didn't have to worry about being someone she wasn't.  
  
"Oh hey, Sango?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can we stop at my house? I wanna drop off my stuff and change."  
  
"Sure. I can't wait to see your house!"  
  
"Uh yeah, sure."  
  
'Great', Kagome thought, ' what have I done? Now she'll find out how poor I am!'  
  
================================================================  
  
They stood at the bottom of the shrine stairs, Sango looking open jawed towards the top.  
  
"You walk up these every day? No wonder you have such a great figure!"  
  
Kagome laughed, "You can wait here if you want. I wouldn't force you to walk up them, I'm not that cruel."  
  
"No Way! I wanna see your house."  
  
So they traveled up the stairs. One frickin'' step at a time.......  
  
Half an hour later.....  
  
Sango stood bent over, panting as she stood at the top of the stairs. KAgome wasn't even breathing hard. She looked worriedly at her friend.  
  
"Are you okay Sango? I promise down isn't as hard."  
  
" You know! You'd think all the training I do would be enough to get me up the stairs....but I'm exhausted!"  
  
" Training?"  
  
" Yeah, my dad's an army general, so I'm continually doing drills."  
  
"Tough life!"  
  
"Yeah, but it comes in handy when beating up perverts."  
  
"You mean like Miroku."  
  
Sango quickly stood up, "You met Miroku?"  
  
"Yeah, in my math class. I was stuck sitting in front of him."  
  
Sango's eyes widened, "Are you okay? Did he do anything?"  
  
"You mean besides asking me to bear his children and groping my ass? No. Not much else. I straightened him out though, he won't try anything anymore."  
  
"Really? Wow, you are tough. No matter how much I pound him, he won't leave me alone."  
  
"Awww......I think that means he has a certain crush on a certain someone......."  
  
Kagome caught the blush on Sango's cheeks before she turned her face to face away from Kagome.  
  
"Whatever, let's just go put your stuff away!"  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
================================================================  
  
"Once again the wench has taken forever to get up the stairs."  
  
"And your supposed to be my friend Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha scowled and looked beyond Kagome from his spot up in her tree, "Who's that?"  
  
"Inuyasha, this is my friend Sango."  
  
Kagome turned to face Sango to find her about ten steps away from her looking strangely at Kagome. "What is it Sango?"  
  
"Umm, who are you talking to Kagome?"  
  
"Oh, it's just Inuyasha up in the tree."  
  
Sango looked up into the tree, a frown on her face. She looked up there for a few thoughtful moments and then broke out laughing.  
  
"Oh, your so funny Kagome. You almost got me there. Funny and strong, what a perfect match."  
  
"But--"  
  
Sango just laughed harder and walked past Kagome holding her stomach. Kagome looked up into the tree to see Inuyasha with a sad expression on his face before jumping down and taking off into the woods behind the shrine. Kagome just frowned and went inside with Sango.   
  
================================================================  
  
Kagome flopped down on her bed that night, completely exhausted from her day with Sango. They had spent the first hour at her house gossiping, something Kagome was new at since she had never had anyone to gossip with. Then Sango's dad had gotten home........Kagome had gotten the "privilege" of doing drills with Sango. Complete with running through tires, crawling on the ground, and climbing up a wall, in Sango's backyard.   
  
Sango had thanked Kagome some many times for doing the drills with her that Kagome hadn't complained the whole time. She laid there for quite a while before hearing the scratching at the window. She sat up to see Inuyasha opening the window.   
  
"Hey Inuyasha" she said before flopping back down on her bed.   
  
Inuyasha stayed silent.  
  
"Can I ask you a question."  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Why didn't Sango see you? Did you hide from her?"  
  
".....no"  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
She sat up again to look at Inuyasha. He gave her a pained expression, "Kagome.....have you really not figured it out yet?"  
  
"Figured out what?"  
  
"I'm not real."  
  
==================================================================  
  
A/N: duhn duhn duhn! See you next chapter. It won't take long. I don't think this story will be a very long one.


	4. Yonban Chapter

Disclaimer: Takahashi Rumiko still won't hand over the documents for Inuaysha no matter how much I stalk her and beg. I might be wearing her down though, so we will see!  
  
A/N: Hope your enjoying the story. It's fun just to read on the side of all the other stories, no? Well, I hope it isn't too dull. Toodles.   
  
P.S. There are tow word sin here that I have decided to provide definitions for, they are:  
  
Gensou: Illusions  
  
Konjou: Spirit  
  
Supirittsu: Spirits (more than one, that's why it's different)  
  
Hope this is helpful  
  
================================================================  
CHAPTER 4  
================================================================  
  
** "I'm not real."  
Kagome laughed, "What do you mean not real? Your standing in my room right now."  
  
"Haven't you noticed the odd looks you get when you introduce me to them? They can't see me."  
  
Kagome smile faded as she thought about this. Who was ? He must have meant people and he was right. People did act strange towards her when she mentioned Inuyasha.   
  
"What are you then?  
  
"I'm your imaginary friend."  
  
Kagome began to tear up, thoughts were running through her mind that she had never thought of before. All the fun times they had together, was she just playing and talking to herself? She must have seemed like such a freak! But she didn't care....she wouldn't give up any of the time she had spent with Inuyasha.....she........she loved him. She gulped, trying to stop her tears.   
  
"Well that's okay, I just won't introduce you to anyone anymore. We can still be friends."  
  
"No we can't!"  
  
Kagome bit back another wave of tears. Now he hated her? The person, or thing, she loved most hated her? She managed to choke out one word without releasing the water works.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"....you don't need me anymore....."  
  
"Yes I do!" she cried defiantly.  
  
"No, you don't get it. I was there for you to keep you from getting lonely. Now you have Sango."  
  
"But I still want you!"  
  
" It doesn't work like that. I only have three day's and then I disappear for good."  
  
"You...dis-disappear?" Kagome squeaked. Inuyasha nodded and Kagome couldn't hold the tears anymore. She looked up at him, her vision blurry through her tear filled eyes.   
  
"Is there anything I can do? I don't want to give you up!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered before giving another pained look and jumping through the window.   
  
================================================================  
  
"Hey Kag!" called Sango as she ran up to her friend. She stopped two feet and watched as Kagome walked right by, with a depressed look and didn't even acknowledge her.   
  
Sango followed right on her trail as Kagome mindlessly walked to her locker. When she reached it, she didn't make any move to open it and Sango became worried about her friend. Waving a hand in front of her face she tried to snap Kagome from her trance.  
  
  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped up and looked into a pair of worried ones. she sputtered.  
  
Are you okay Kag? You seem a little out of it. Kagome wondered to herself whether she should tell Sango about Inuyasha. But if no one else could see him, she would believe Kagome was crazy. As if Sango had read her mind she told Kagome with her worried expression.  
  
There's something your hiding. If you need to tell someone, I'll listen. I won't think any less of you.  
  
  
  
Of Course. What are friends for.  
  
Kagome nodded and tried to summarize her life before the first bell would ring. Explaining how she had had no friends, how Inuyasha, however much of a jerk he acted, was a loyal friend and how he had only three more days. Sango's first expression as she heard the story was disbelief. She thought it was all a joke, but when she saw tears leak from Kagome's eyes as she explained her childhood and how Inuyasha was her only friend, she realized it wasn't a hoax._ Could it be.....true?' _she thought with a puzzled look.  
  
.........I know he's real. I just know he is. He isn't just an imaginary friend. Kagome told herself over and over as she pouted into her hands. Sango looked at her friend, that used to be so funny and strong, shake with sobs. She reached a comforting arm around the girls shoulders and realized that she believed her friend with all her heart. We have to do something. she said with determination.   
  
Kagome looked up into her friends eyes and saw a pool of sorrow and a hardness of determination. Y-you believe me?  
  
Of course...it wasn't a joke was it?  
  
Kagome shook her head and wiped the stray tears from her eyes. What are we going to do?  
  
You know that shop on the corner of Konjou Lane? Well, there's this woman that has all these books and artifacts that have to do with gensou and supirittsu. We could talk to her.  
  
Kagome brightened immediately and she hopped around in a circle like a little excited bunny. Taking an extra large leap she punched a fist in the air and yelled out through the halls, We'll save you Inuyasha! Everyone stopped to watch her before the bell rang and everyone shuffled off to class. Kagome looked around for Sango and found her running off to her class. She waved and called through the bustle, I'll meet you after school Kag!  
  
Kagome smiled, closed her eyes and nodded. Today was a happy day for her. After school she would save her life long friend. Inuyasha would be so happy when she told him. Opening her eyes she found herself deserted in the hallway. Uh-oh. Forgot about class! Taking off at an unmatched speed, Kagome made it to class only a few minutes late and managed to keep from getting a detention.   
  
All day the lessons just went in one ear and out the other as she practically bounced in her seat. Inuyasha was the only thing on her mind and it would be for quite some time.   
  
==================================================================  
  
A/N: Kind of a weird story, Iie? I'll probably finish off the story and then remove it from my story list. I'm trying to keep the story pretty short, I really want to start on some of my others. Hope you aren't too disappointed in me! Laterz.**


	5. Goban Chapter

**Disclaimer: Still stalking Rumiko Takahashi, but now I have a group of armed men at my side.....so I might get the papers soon. I've got the black glasses, black coat, pepper spray, how can I lose??  
  
** _A/N: These chapters are a little short (though my chapters always have been) So I apologize. I won't keep you any longer, but thanks for the reviews!!  
  
_================================================================  
CHAPTER 5  
================================================================  
  
"Where did you say it was Sango?"  
  
"That's it right there, on the corner."  
  
Kagome followed the direction of Sango's pointed finger to find the building. What she found wasn't expected. It was the most run down place in the entire city, at least in Kagome's opinion. It was five times smaller than the buildings on the rest of the block and Kagome had trouble locating it's door! The windows were dusty and had deteriorating posters blocking the view of inside the building and there were tables set out front with books piled on them. Kagome looked at them and wondered whether or not the would crumble below her fingertips if she were to touch them. Sango marched in front of her a few steps and turned to look at Kagome expectantly.  
  
"Are you coming??"  
  
"...."  
  
"Do you want to save Inuyasha?"  
  
"Fine! I'm coming!"  
  
Kagome caught up to Sango and they walked to the front door, a look of disgust on Kagome's face. Sango knocked on the door and a woman's voice croaked from within, "Enter."  
  
Sango opened the door and it let out a high pitched screech and the took their first step inside. Kagome looked around and found that the place looked like a fortune teller tent like the ones at the fair except that across from the sitting area were rows and rows of books and artifact on shelves. Kagome, a little braver, stepped past Sango and walked toward the stuff. She kept her hands to herself though, she could feel herself breathing in the dust and touching it would be worse. She walked along them and skimmed through the titles: _Bewitchment, Possession, Potions, etc._ Her eyes befell a certain book that caught her attention....it had a silver dog on it. She was about to read the title when--  
  
"May I help ye?"  
  
Kagome snapped her gaze to where the voice spoke from and found that the person was standing right next to her. Why hadn't she heard her approach. It turned out she had to look down a bit to see the woman, she had a slightly hunched back. Kagome studied the woman for a second and took in her grey hair tied back, her wrinkles, and her eye patch. The woman spoke again,  
  
"I said, can I help ye?"  
  
"Uh--Yeah! I need your help with a very important problem and I only have three days to fix it."  
  
"Three days ye say....hmm, come and tell me all about it over here."  
  
She walked to the other side of the room and sat at a small table with a few chairs around it. Sango and Kagome sat down across from her. The woman studied the two girls and they were a little uneasy about her gaze.  
  
"Now, tell me your names. Mine is Kaede" She said in more of a statement than a request.  
  
"I'm Kagome"  
  
"and I'm Sango. Her **best** friend. Did I mention I am very strong and work out everyday?"  
  
Kagome thought she saw the woman smile a little bit but before she could confirm it the woman scowled again.   
  
"Now...", she said turning to Kagome, " Tell me everything."  
  
So Kagome proceeded in telling the old woman her life's story. She described Inuyasha and told her in detail of the last conversation they had, by the end she felt like crying, " and then he said in three days he would disappear ::sniff:: and he took off."  
  
Kaede nodded and Kagome waited to hear what she had to say. THe first thing she said took Kagome slightly by surprise, "Inuyasha is no imaginary friend...."  
  
================================================================  
  
"......at least to say he isn't a **_normal_** Imaginary friend. He is very special indeed and that can only be your doing. You see, I believe Inuyasha is actually the other half of your soul. When you were young, you say that you had no friends and was lonely right? So, your soul created an alternate form to keep you company. Now that you have made friends, such as the one sitting next to you, there is no need for the being anymore and he will disappear."  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry Kagome!" cried Sango  
  
"It's fine Sango. I really like you as my friend." Kagome then turned her attention back to Kaede, " Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Hmmm......truthfully, I have never experienced this before, that was only a guess. There is only one thing I can think of that might help."  
  
Kaede stood up and walked to the bookshelf, directly where Kagome had stood before. She took a black book off the shelf and handed it to Kagome.   
  
Kagome looked at the book and stared into the amber eyes of the silver dog on the front. Above it where large silver letters engraved into the book, it read:** _Souls_**_  
  
_  
================================================================  
  
Kagome opened the book and looked at the Index and Kaede spoke.   
  
" You see, I have dealt with returning souls to bodies, but never turning souls into living, breathing, beings. There is only one thing that might be able to help, turn to page 204."  
  
Kagome turned the dusty pages until she reached page 204 and gazed at the picture at the top.  
  
"That is the Shikon no Tama, or The Jewel of Four Souls. To have any chance of saving Inuyasha, you need that."  
  
================================================================  
  
A/N: I felt so bad for taking so long to post, I'm putting up another chapter. Gomen Nasai!!


	6. Rockuban Chapter

**Disclaimer: I am writing from in jail right now. It seems that Rumiko caught on to me and reported my stalking to the police. I will be let out in a few days due to her kindness, so therefore I will stop stalking her. But there are other ways to get the papers.......::cackles evilly:: Until then, Inuyasha is not mine.   
** _A/N: Here it is!! I hope the story is getting more interesting!!  
  
_================================================================  
CHAPTER 6  
================================================================  
  
** ".......To have any chance of saving Inuyasha, you need that."**  
  
Kagome looked up at Kaede with a determined look, "OK, Where can I find it?"  
  
Kaede's answer took her a little off guard though, "Who knows." She nearly fell over in astonishment.   
  
"What do you mean, 'Who knows'?" asked Sango rudely  
  
"It is a priceless artifact. It has probably gone from owner to owner the last few hundred years and is probably in the hands of someone very rich. I'm sorry, but I can't help you any more than I have."  
  
Kagome looked downcast, but she nodded her thanks. "May I buy this book from you?"  
  
"Keep it, no charge. I was actually just about to pack up all my stuff anyway. Business hasn't been very good lately, it seems no one believes in the worlds magic anymore. Oh well, they just better not come crying to me when the undead come after them."  
  
Kagome smiled at the woman's complaining and turned to leave with Sango, "Good-By Miss Kaede, I hope I will run into you some time in the future."  
  
"Yeah-yeah. Just don't expect me to save you if a youkai is chasing you."  
  
================================================================  
  
The two friends stepped outside and into the dimming sunlight. The afternoon was wearing away and they both should probably head home. They stopped for a moment as their thoughts wandered until a voice rang out through the street, "Sango! My sweet!"  
  
Miroku came bounding towards them, he was also still in his school uniform. (Picture Hojo's on Miroku and Kagome's on herself and Sango. Sango in Kagome's uniform? That'll be the day.")  
  
Sango looked a bit pissed off. "Miroku? Were you stalking me again?"  
  
"Why, in heavens name no! I wasn't stalking, I was just following you without letting you see me, that's all."  
  
Sango let out a sigh and she and Kagome marched past him towards home.   
  
================================================================  
  
When they had to leave in separate ways, Sango turned to Kagome one last time and gave her a hug. Puling back she looked sadly into Kagome's eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry it didn't work out Kagome"  
  
"It's okay, I guess..."  
  
"Sorry what didn't work out Sango?" asked Miroku in a confused voice.  
  
"It isn't my place to tell you, it's Kagome."  
  
They looked at her expectantly for an answer.   
  
"It's okay, you can tell him Sango. I don't feel like telling the whole story a third time today."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Kagome nodded and walked slowly back to her family's shrine. Sango watched her go with a sad face and Miroku watched with a still utterly confused one.   
  
================================================================  
  
A storm had started during dinner and rain poured down outside the house. After dinner, Kagome excused herself and went up to her room. Before she turned the light on there was a huge flash of lightning and a silouhette was crouching on her windowsill that nearly gave her a heart attack as her heart rate sped up. Flicking the switch, she gasped.  
  
"Inu..Yasha?"  
  
================================================================  
**  
  
A/N: Really short chapter....but really necessary. Poor Kagome. A dead end in her search to help Inuyasha and now he has popped up in her room. What is their conversation going to be like? I hope it won't take me long to update. In your spare time you could rant at me in your reviews! Try not to be _too_ mean!! Arigatou!!**


	7. Chapter 7even

================================================================  
CHAPTER 7  
================================================================  
  
**"Inu..Yasha?"**  
  
"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome as she ran over to his  
crouching form. He stood as she approached and she  
threw her arms around him in a big bear hug. "I was so  
worried I wouldn't see you in the next few days."  
Inuyasha didn't hug her back though, in fact he seemed  
tense and unhappy. Was he unhappy to see her? She  
pulled her arms of him and stepped back to look at his  
face. He gave her a stern look and stated two words.  
  
"You're meddling."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, your meddling and he's not happy."  
  
_He?_ Kagome pondered for a moment before getting  
back to the rest of what Inuyasha had said, he knew  
she was trying to do something about his predicament.   
So, she did the best thing she could think of, she  
played dumb.  
  
"Ummm.....What are you talking about?"  
  
This only made Inuyasha's stern look turn angry, he  
knew she was lying. "You know what I'm talking about.  
I told you to stay out of it, I'm going to disappear  
and that's the end of it."  
  
Kagome gulped, "But....I told you that I didn't  
want you to leave, so I'm going to save you no matter  
what. All I have to do is find this pretty necklace,  
that could be anywhere I might add....", and she went  
on rambling till Inuyasha interrupted.   
  
"It's dangerous."  
  
"Hmm?", Kagome had missed what he had said.  
  
"Stay out of things you don't understand. Your  
meddling in things you have no clue about." Inuyasha  
saw a hint of anger spark in Kagome's eyes and knew  
she would rebel and contradict him, so he did the only  
thing he knew would shut her up and hopefully stop  
her. "I said stay out of it, maybe I don't want to be  
saved and stay in this world with you." With that, he  
turned and fled through the window leaving Kagome to  
sink to her knees and stare out the window as the  
curtains billowed in the wind and rain.   
  
_  
Inuyasha.....he had sounded so cruel when he  
spoke to me. Does he hate me? Does he really not want  
to be saved?_ She felt like crying, but she wouldn't.  
She would prove to Inuyasha she was strong....and she  
would save him from disappearing. Even if he says he  
doesn't want to, there was obviously some problems  
between them, but if she saved him they had the rest  
of their lives to sort through them. Gee.....it almost  
sounded like she was going to marry him or something.  
heh heh.......heh.............She had to find that  
necklace.........  
  
================================================================  
  
Inuyasha sat in the branch of a large  
tree, one of the trees on the border of the forest  
surrounding Kagome's shrine. He sat there with rain  
soaking his hair and clothes, it ran down his cheeks  
like streams of tears. He hated speaking to Kagome  
like that, but harsh comments were the only way to  
keep her in line.  
  
_ 'Did you speak to her?_' a voice rang through his  
mind.  
  
Inuyasha felt anger build up inside himself as he  
ground out an answer in his mind,_ 'Yes.'_  
_  
'Good, you know that if she meddles she will meet  
her end.'_  
  
_ 'She'll stay out of it.'  
  
'Remember, you can't be saved, you belong to me.  
You owe me.'_ With that Inuyasha felt a tingle and  
knew the voice had left and he was allowed to think  
freely again. Curse his life, how could he get himself  
in such a terrible position. _'I'm sorry Kagome.....I  
want to stay too. But this is the only way you won't  
get hurt.......'  
_  
He sighed and blinked away the drops of rain hanging  
on his lashes. He was cold and knew that if he got  
sick now, he would only disappear faster. So with a  
last glance at Kagome's window as the bedroom light  
flicked off, he turned and ran through the treetops to  
a cave he called home.   
  
================================================================  
  
Kagome woke to a beautiful morning after the  
previous horrendous night. She rubbed the sleepiness  
from her eyes and rose to her feet. She walked to her  
window and opened it. Leaning out she gazed around the  
shrine. Everything was still wet and there were some  
broken branches here and there, but no serious damage.  
The most noticeable thing was the millions of leaves  
spewed across the ground. She crinkled her nose,_ 'I  
guess I know what chore I'll have on my first  
weekday.....'_ She pulled back inside and left her  
window open for ventilation as a strong, cool breeze  
blew through.   
  
She walked to her closet and chose some comfortable  
clothes. A loose pair of jeans and a V-neck yellow  
t-shirt, that hugged her shape a bit. She tied her  
hair up in a band on the top of her head, grabbed a  
backpack and placed the book in it, then walked  
down-stairs. She was greeted by her family sitting  
down for breakfast at the table. Not feeling very  
hungry she declined when her mother offered her  
something to eat. She waited for her mom to ask her to  
rake up the leaves but her mom was feeding her brother  
like Kagome wasn't even there. Her mother paused and  
looked over at Kagome with a questioning look.  
  
"Is there something you want dear?"  
  
"Aren't you going to ask me to clean up the  
leaves?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh! No, I have a neighborhood kid coming to  
do them. Actually, he's part fox-demon, isn't that  
fascinating?!"  
  
Her mother just went back to cleaning up the  
kitchen after making breakfast and Kagome stepped  
outside. 'Now I have all this time on my hands....what  
to do? Oh! I have to find that jewel!' She began to  
walk towards the set of stairs that led down to the  
road when a head started bobbing along the horizon of  
them. A small child with strawberry blonde hair came  
running straight at her. Stopping a foot in front of  
her the kid bowed as low as possible and panting,  
spoke to her.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late Ms. Higurashi. I'll get to  
work right away."  
  
Kagome giggled, "I'm not Ms. Higurashi. I'm her  
daughter Kagome, and you are?"  
  
The kid looked up, utterly shocked to find out he was bowing to the wrong person, but then smiled, "I'm Shippou."  
  
"Nice to meet you Shippou. Listen, I have to go  
somewhere, but I'll see you soon, kay?"  
  
The boy nodded and bounced past her. She waked  
to the edge of stairs and looked back at the boy to  
see him burning the leaves with some sort of blue fire  
coming from his hands. She laughed as she saw a  
burning leaf set his tail on fire without him knowing.  
She wondered how long it would take till he noticed as  
she started her descent down the stairs........  
  
"AEEEEEYYYY!!!!!"  
  
================================================================  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, as every author  
experiences, I had computer problems...... It was  
terrible, the backlight on my laptop was broken and my  
chapter was saved on the desktop....but I couldn't  
find it because everything was black......so, I had to  
re-type it on my brothers computer and here it is.  
Next chapter soon!!! (I hope) Ja ne, Minna-san.


	8. Chapter 8ight

================================================================  
CHAPTER 8  
================================================================  
  
Kagome started at the mall, to look in the  
jewelry stores. If they didn't have it she would look  
in bigger ones outside of the mall and as a final  
result she would look on the computer....maybe E-bay?  
She dreaded this though because she was terrible with  
computers. Well, here she was at the first Jewelry  
Store: Jankoutsu's Jewels. Stepping inside she  
wandered around the entire place looking through all  
the glass cases. Nothing. She might as well ask if  
they had it in the back or something. She walked to  
the man behind the register that sat on the biggest  
glass case and reached into her backpack to take out  
the book. Opening it to the page with the picture of  
the jewel she turned it to show to the man.   
  
"Umm, Mr. Jankoutsu? Do you happen to have this  
necklace, or know where I could find it?"  
  
The man studied the picture and wrinkled his brow  
in thought. Kagome bit her bottom lip in anticipation  
of his answer. He shook his head and looked straight  
into her eyes. "No." Kagome's shoulders caved a bit in  
disappointment and she put the book back in her  
backpack. Sighing, she said Thanks and left. She  
didn't give up hope though, _'I mean, what were the  
chances of finding it in the first store anyway?'  
_  
================================================================  
  
_  
'I mean what were the chances of finding it in the  
first twelve stores?' _sighed Kagome, _'They should have  
been bigger.' _Kagome had left the mall, which had five  
jewelry stores, and had traveled all around town,  
looking through seven more. She had looked in a phone  
book and found there were only thirteen jewelry  
stores. This was the last one, it was either she finds  
it here or she had to resort to the internet.  
::shudder:: So, taking a deep breathe to calm her  
nerves, she took her first step towards the store, and  
stopped dead. The sliding doors slid open to reveal  
guess who. Kikyou and her cronies. She was blabbing to  
them and walking right towards her without noticing,  
it looked like she was gloating about something. She  
turned her head and locked sight on Kagome. Kagome  
gulped as Kikyou marched towards her and stopped only  
a foot away. Without thinking, Kagome spoke first.  
  
"What are you doing here?", she really did want  
to know. Why did she run into her here of all places.   
  
"My dad owns this place, baka. I should be asking  
you the same question though. I can tell you now that  
you can't afford anything in there."  
  
Kagome scowled and her blood began to boil, but a  
glint of light caught her attention. Kagome's gaze  
flicked to the large jewel around Kikyou's neck. Guess  
what it was......the Shikon no Tama. _Why me?_ thought  
Kagome desperately.  
  
Kikyou followed Kagome's gaze to the jewel around  
her neck. "What? You like it? I was just telling  
Kagura and Kanna about how my dad came across it and  
paid two million dollars just to get it for me. He  
wasn't even sure if I would like it or not, funny eh?  
That's dad all right, always spoiling me." Kikyou gloated to Kagome.   
_  
'Two million? I wouldn't have been able to afford  
it even if I had found it......I gotta get Kikyou to  
give it to me! Time to put what I learned from my  
psychiatrist to good use.'_  
  
"It's ugly." stated Kagome, praying it would  
work.  
  
"What?" growled Kikyou with a heavy scowl.  
  
"I've seen little kids walking around with  
plastic versions of it that look better."  
  
"What would you know about how pretty it is?  
Anything that costs two million is pretty."  
  
"Think what you like, it's not my problem." said  
Kagome with a smug look.  
  
"C'mon girls, we don't have to waste our time on  
her." said Kikyou before striding past her, Kagura and  
Kanna following like lost puppies. When they though  
Kagome was out of earshot, Kagome heard Kikyou turn to  
her friends and tell them.  
  
"We're going back to my place to change my  
necklace."  
  
Kagome wanted to burst out laughing, _'Leave it up  
to Kikyou to never wear anything someone called ugly,  
even if that someone is of no importance.' _  
  
Reality hit Kagome like a ton of bricks._ 'Great,  
now Kikyou doesn't want the necklace, but I still  
don't have it.'_ It seemed like a dead end, but Kagome  
knew what she had to do. She needed that necklace, and  
if she had to steal it in the dead of night, she  
would.   
  
So Kagome played out the rest of the day  
normally, hoping she wasn't acting any differently in  
her dread of the night to come, she didn't want to  
raise suspicion. When everyone in her house was  
asleep, Kagome sat up in her bed and grabbed her  
backpack of supplies. In her all black stealth outfit,  
she'd seen enough movies to know what to do, she crept  
downstairs and out the door, into the dead of night.   
  
================================================================  
  
A/N: I promise I'll update more often. I'm really  
trying!! Gomen nasai........


End file.
